Baby Alien
by Gusta
Summary: Experiment gila! Pikir Jin mengenai tindakan Hoseok yang terlalu obsesif. Dan apa hubungannya bangkai alien dengan Taehyung! BTS Fanfiction. Fantasy/Alien/Human. Jin x V X Jhope. Threesome. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"Hoseok, ini gila"

"Jika kau tidak setuju maka aku saja yang melakukannya, Jin"

"Ck ini diluar kemampuan kita! Bagaimana jika pusat Nasa tau?"

Hoseok menghentikan langlahnya. Ilmuwan muda itu menatap teman yang dari tadi berjalan cepat bersamanya. Menyusuri korridor hampa sebuah planetarium kota Seoul yang berupa hamparan lorong putih memanjang. Yang ditatap penuh tuntutan seperti itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Jin tak bermaksud membuat Hoseok jengah.

"Dengar Jin," desis Hoseok. "Kau ingin adikmu kembali, bukan? Aku juga menginginkan kekasihku! Aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal, jadikan ini sebagai peluang"

Setelah mengatakan itu Hoseok melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jin yang membeku di tempat. Menatap punggung Hoseok yang kian menghilang di ujung lorong.

.

.

BTS © BigHit Ent

BABY ALIEN © Gusta

Genre:

Family - Fantasy - Romance - Drama - Superanatural

Rated: T

.

.

Malam yang begitu dingin seperti ini tidak mengurungkan Jin untuk tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Kini ia berdiri dibalik pagar batas balkon apartemennya. Sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hangat yang tadi sempat ia buat. Melihat pemandangan kota saat malam yang nampak indah seperti saat ini.

Tidak setenang wajah kalemnya, batin Jin berbanding balik. Ia terus memikirkan perkataan Hoseok tadi yang mengundangnya ke planetarium milik ilmuan muda tersebut. Hoseok membutuhkan dokter ahli bedah seperti Jin untuk menjalankan suatu proyek ilegalnya.

Beberapa teguk kopi hangat mengalir di kerongkongan Jin sekali lagi. Menimang-nimang untuk keputusannya besok. Karena Hoseok tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi untuk menunda proyeknya. Anak itu memang genius, namun terdapat sifat obsesif begitu juga pemberontak dalam dirinya. Yang membuat Jin kalang kabut menyingkapinya.

Hembusan angin kencang mendorong Jin memasuki apartemen mewahnya kembali. Setelah menutup pintu balkon ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk tenggelam di dalam mimpi. Namun sebelumnya sosok tinggi itu berhenti sejenak menatap dinding yang dipenuhi potret dirinya dengan seseorang. Terlihat senyum lebar mengembang pada keduanya. Tak jarang ditemui gambaran ekspresi konyol pada kumpulan figura itu. Mengartikan bahwa kebahagiaan memang lekat didapatkannya dengan sosok tersebut.

Jin mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya. "Taehyung..."

.

.

* _ **Gusta** _ *

.

.

"Keputusan yang tepat, Jin"

Hoseok tersenyum lebar mendapati Jin sudah berada di dalam planetariumnya. Tempat pertunjukan jalan bintang-bintang dan segala sesuatu di luar angkasa, yang mempunyai tempat penelitian serta menampung berbagai fosil, zat, dan makhluk hidup lain. Semua dirintis Hoseok sejak 3 tahun yang lalu setelah dirinya mendapat ijin dari pemerintah dan bekerja sama dengan National Aeronautics and Space Administrastion badan antariksa yang dikenal dengan nama NASA.

Mereka berdua memasuki lift untuk menuju lantai 3 bangunan dengan nama J-Hope Planetarium ini. Perasaan tegang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti Jin. Ia masih diambang keputusannya. Meski sudah mengatakan IYA, masih terdapat setitik keraguan yang ia miliki.

"Aku sudah memberimu materi project ku kemarin. Otak cerdasmu pasti langsung bisa memahaminya" kata Hoseok di tengah kehampaan di dalam lift. "Maka dari itu kita lakukan sekarang"

Jin yang mendengarnya sedikit terperangah. "Maksudmu kita tidak cek semuanya terlebih dahulu?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

Bunyi TING pada lift terdengar. Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari sana.

"Semua persiapan sudah matang. Aku juga telah meminta bantuan temanku yang ahli dalam hal genetika disini. Secara kita bisa langsung mulai"

Hoseok membawa Jin ke sebuah ruangan luas yang keamanannya sangat terjaga jika dilihat dari bagaimana sensor kunci jalan masuknya bekerja. Ruangan itu mempunyai keadaan serba putih. Mulai dari lantai keramik, dinding, dan atap-atapnya. Perabotan di dalam berupa meja maupun tabung juga didominasi dengan bahan kaca. Alat medis, berbagai formula disertai berbagai macam zat sudah ada lengkap disana.

Sayangnya Hoseok tidak berhenti begitu saja. "Ini tidak seberapa" ungkap ilmuan muda itu mengetahui Jin kagum akan keadaan lab utamanya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Jenissi. Ahli genetika dari China" Hoseok memperkenalkan Jin pada seorang laki-laki berwajah kekanakan yang merupakan temannya. "Dan Jenissi, ini Jin orang yang sebelumnya telah kuberitahukan padamu. Dia dokter ahli bedah di rumah sakit besar Seoul"

Jenissi memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Jin. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku tau anak ini memang aneh-aneh maunya. Kupikir kau orang tersabar yang mampu menanganinya selama ini"

Jin tau perkataan itu ditujukan untuk Hoseok yang hanya memasang wajah masa bodoh dan tidak menanggapinya.

"Ayo! Jangan sia-siakan hari berharga ini"

Suara gesekan logam memekakan telinga. Tepat saat Hoseok menarik box aluminium besar dari lemari penyimpanannya. Bukannya apa, Jin terkejut bukan main. Gumpalan seperti daging kenyal berwarna kuning padam dipadu merah gelap bergumul dalam kotak tersebut. Ukurannya dilampau sangat besar.

"Ini.."

"Liliver" Hoseok menjawab cepat. "Kuambil dari gudang menyimpanan lab Nasa. Alien buangan yang sudah Off penelitiannya. Sentuhlah jika kau penasaran"

Sesuai perkataan Hoseok, Jin mencoba meletakkan jemarinya pada kumpalan daging tersebut. Rasanya kenyal dan.., sedikit berdenyut. "Masih hidup?" Kejutnya bukan main.

"Yap. Mereka terlalu haus akan penelitian sehingga hanya menguji pada objek baru saja. Benda ini bahkan hampir membusuk disana. Tak tau kah mereka jika sel-sel pada makhluk ini sangat berguna?"

Jin tidak mengerti. Rupanya Hoseok adalah orang yang sangat mempunyai obsesi tinggi. Tidak seperti apa yang di dalam otaknya selama ini.

"Dan ini project utamanya~"

Jenissi datang sambil mendorong ranjang yang sudah terbaring seonggok tubuh utuh disana. Mata Jin melebar seketika. Mendapati sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang dorong tersebut. Sepasang kaki jenjang, sepasang lengan tangan, disertai wajah pucat itu. Tubuh manusia utuh bertemperatur dingin saat Jin menyentuhnya.

Yang hanya terselimuti kain putih tipis dari leher hingga pahanya. Lekukan wajah yang terukir sempurna untuk Jin jabarkan. Sosok yang membuatnya menaruh harapan penuh untuk proyek mengesankan Hoseok kali ini. "Taehyung.." sedetik kemudian pandangan Jin beralih pada Hoseok. "Kau mengawetkannya!"

"Kau tau sendiri, aku mencintainya" kata Hoseok sembari menyiapkan peralatan untuk operasi. "Mencintai seseorang yang mati di tangan kakaknya sendiri. Benar begitu, Jin?"

.

To be continue...

.

.

A/N: Hwwaa nulis apalagi saya ini?!

Entah kenapa tiba2 saya kesambet coupe ini... JinV! HopeV! Threesome :v

Hihi.. btw kalau ada yang penasaran bentuk liliver nya kayak gimana, search aja di google image **Hinami Kagune**. Yang hobi nonton anime Tokyo Ghoul pasti tau. Dan dengan seenak jidat saya menggabungkannya dengan Bangtan .

Gomen gomen..

Imajinasi saya berkerja lebih aktif daripada umumnya :D

Mohon review nya readers~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

 _Orang bilang jangan pernah menggunakan imajinasi. Gunakan logika!_

 _Tapi jika kau masih mengandalkan imajinasimu, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah._

 _Jika kau berusaha untuk mewujudkannya!_

-Gusta Sa-

.

.

BTS © BigHit Ent

BABY ALIEN © Gusta

Genre:

Family - Fantasy - Romance - Drama - Superanatural

Rated: T

.

.

Jin masih sulit untuk percaya. Sungguh!

Bulir keringat meluncur dari dahinya. Membasahi setiap inci lekuk di wajahnya. Keadaannya seperti saat selesai mengoperasi pasien. Entah itu gagal atau berhasil, sama saja mengeluarkan tenaga extra dan mental baja dalam menjalaninya.

Lagi, dia masih belum percya. Mungkin saja ini adalah mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat panjang. Bersama Hoseok dan seorang kenalan baru. Atau jangan-jangan ini hanyalah imajinasi!

Namun Jin bukanlah orang yang senang berkhayal seperti Hoseok. Lantas..., apa semua ini?

.

.

"Jenissi, tolong jelaskan lebih detail" pinta Hoseok di tengah kesibukannya menyiapkan peralatan operasi.

Jenissi mulai dengan mengeluarkan gumpalan daging alien dari dalam box logam. "Dalam penafsiranku dan Hoseok sebelumnya, inang alien ini sudah mati. Badan Nasa telah memotong kepalanya. Dan kenapa tubuh alien ini masih hidup? Jawabnya kau sebagai dokter pasti tau"

"Sel-sel nya masih berfungsi? Begitu?" Jin terkekah kecil. "Omong kosong. Tidak ada makhluk yang kehilangan otak masih dapat hidup. Kecuali kecoa"

"Hmm itulah kelebihan alien. Sayangnya jika kecoa lama kelamaan akan mati sendiri setelah beberapa hari tidak makan. Tidak dengan makhluk ini. Sudah tersimpan selama lebih dari 5 tahun di gudang dalam keadaan tanpa kepala. Fantastic!" Terang Jenissi.

"Aku sudah mengerti sejak awal. Jadi peranku disini untuk menyalurkan bagan sel alien ke tubuh adikku sendiri? Apa penggabungan sel dapat membuat jantungnya berdenyut kembal" Jin mulai mendebat tafsiran dua ahli di hadapannya sekarang.

Hoseok angkat bicara. "Bukan hanya sel, namun juga gen dan jaringan"

"Berapa sel yang harus ku cangkok? Satuan? Puluhan? Bahkan terdapat ratusan sel di setiap bagian tubuh. Itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama"

"Kurasa pikiranmu sedang padat, Jin" Hoseok berpendapat.

"Kenapa harus ratusan sel?" Jenissi mengangkat potongan empat gumpalan daging itu tanpa rasa jijik. "Kau hanya butuh 4 sel dan 4 jaringan saja"

Jin mengernyit bingung. Berharap apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang tidaklah sama dengan apa yang ada di dalam otak kedua orang ini. Gila, menurutnya.

"Tambahan tubuh..." ujar Hoseok santai.

Sukses membuat rahang Jin jatuh ketika mendengarnya. Tepat apa yang ia duga. Hoseok bermain imajinasi dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Rasanya sungguh itu khas Hoseok dari dulu.

"Simpel! Tidak perlu membedah dan memindahkan sel maupun jaringan satu per satu. Cukup gabungkan. Nanti akan mengalir sendiri. Saat aliran kehidupannya sampai di jantung, kita bangunkan dengan alat kejut. Otomatis banyak unite yang akan sadar dan-"

"Kembali hidup. Begitu?" Jin memijit keningnya pelan. "Hoseok, sudah berapa lama kau rencanakan ini?"

"Semenjak kau membunuh Taehyung"

Deg.

Jin terdiam seribu kata. Perkataan Hoseok barusan membuat tubuhnya kaku seketika. Setelah akhirnya Jenissi memberikan sebuah pisau bedah kecil padanya dan berkata. "Kita mulai, dokter.."

.

# _ **Gusta** _ #

.

Semua persiapan sudah selesai. Jasad manusia dibaringkan menjadi tengkurap dari sebelumnya. Menampakkan punggung pucat mayat Kim Taehyung yang sudah lama diawetkan.

Tak perlu dandanan ribet saat melakukannya seperti di rumah sakit. Jin hanya perlu melipat kemejanya sampai siku dan memyibak helaian rambutnya ke belakang. Bagaimanapun misinya bukanlah menyelamatkan orang hidup. Melainkan mengotak-atik mayat seperti apa yang dia baca pada materi Hoseok kemarin. Dan itu, tubuh dari adiknya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong yang bekerja paling banyak disini adalah Jin. Dibantu oleh Jenissi yang mendadak berprofesi sebagai asisten dokter. Sementara Hoseok menjadi pengamat dan penuntun berjalannya operasi.

"Yakin di punggung?" Tanya Jin memastikan sebelum ia benar-benar merobek tubuh berharga itu.

Hoseok menyentuh dagunya. "Kupikir jika ke bawah sedikit akan lebih bagus. Bagaimana?"

"Pinggang" Jenissi ikut bersuara, lalu menggeser plastik tipis yang mempunyai lubang persegi besar ke bawah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dengan pisau kecilnya dia merobek kulit bagian pinggang mayat di hadapannya. Membelahnya lebih dalam. Tidak ada darah yang berceceran seperti saat dia membedah manusia hidup. Darah pada tubuh ini membeku seluruhnya karena telah diawetkan bertahun-tahun.

Cukup sulit untuk Jin menemukan sel inti pada belahan daging mayat tersebut dikarenakan darah yang beku. Namun Jin tak habis akal. Ingat gelar dokter ahli bedah profesional yang disandanginya. Dia narik pisaunya lebih ke tengah. Hingga menampakkan putihnya tulang belakang diantara daging kenyal itu. Satu jaringan memanjang ia temukan menjalar dari bagian sumsum tulang belakang tersebut.

"Liliver 1!" Hoseok mengintrupsi.

Dengan cekatan Jenissi mengangkat salah satu daging besar alien dari dalam box. Menarik sisi kanan dan kiri ranjang mayat untuk tempat benda itu berada.

Lagi, Jin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghempaskannya cepat. Ia menarik untaian sel panjang pada bongkahan daging tersebut lalu menyatukannya dengan sel yang lebih kecil milik mayat adiknya. Entah obat apa yang ia tambahkan saat penyatuan kedua sel tersebut. Dengan keahliannya sebagai dokter itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Berhubung dia pernah mencangkok berbagai organ manusia yang lebih beresiko dari sekedar mayat.

"Liliver 2" Hoseok mengintrupsi lagi.

Pisau Jin kembali menggores sisi lain dari pinggang sang mayat. Tak perlu waktu lama menemukan dan menarik seutas sel dari sana.

Memyambungkan benda itu lagi dengan Liliver2 yang dimaksud Hoseok.

"Denyutnya terasa"

Semua pandangan terarah pada Jenissi. Ahli genetika itu menekan pergelangan tangan jasad dengan kencang. Sembari mendekatkan telinganya pada bagian itu. "Darahnya mencair, mengalir kembali!"

"Gotca!" Hoseok memekik riang.

Dengan beringas ia menyambar Liliver ke 3 yang mempunyai bentuk memanjang seperti tentakel dengan paduan warna merah dan kuning. Menggores pinggang belakang mayat lebih ke bawah dengan pisau lain. Jin memandangnya horror.

"Biar aku saja, Hoseok!" Jin menepis tangan Hoseok cepat.

Namun Hoseok masih bersikeras dengan menarik untaian sel pada tubuh sang mayat. Tanpa menggunakan sarung tangan atau alat medis lainnya. Lagi, Hoseok melakukannya tanpa jijik.

"Hoseok!" Kali ini Jin membentak. "Kau tidak mengerti soal ilmu bedah!"

"Tapi aku pemiliki project!" Kata Hoseok tegas. "Dan aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai"

Tidak ada gunanya menahan Hoseok. Sampai pada akhirnya Liliver ke 4 terpasang di sebelah Liliver3. Tiba disini Jin benar-benar meminta Hoseok untuk berhenti.

Menutup pendarahan yang terjadi dengan menyatuhan empat bongkah daging itu pada pinggang mayat. Sensasi hangat dirasakan Jenissi saat telapak tangannya menyentuh tubuh bahan proyek tersebut. Peredaran darah mulai mengalir, mencair dari beku yang sebelumnya.

"Jenissi, siapkan alat kejutnya!" Hoseok membuat perintah.

"Kau gila!" Jin membantah. "Ini terlalu cepat!"

Percuma saja Jin menyangkal. Jenissi sudah lebih dulu tiba dengan mendorong meja kaca yang sudah terdapat alat kejut jantung di atasnya. Tubuh mayat dibuat duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang yang dinaikkan. Empat titik jarum alat kejut tersebut sudah tertanam pada dada bidang tubuh percobaannya.

Yang membuat semua mata terbelalak adalah pergerakan Liliver yang mulai tumbuh menyatu pada tubuh sang mayat. Bahkan bekas jahitan serta sisa penggabungan sel dan jaringan sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Keduanya benar-benar menyatu sekarang!

"Jin, lakukan!" Hoseok mengintrupsi.

Tangan Jin terlalu gemetar hanya sekedar untuk menyentuh sepasang alat kejut jantung itu. Ia tak yakin. Apalagi di hadapannya terdapat wajah yang sudah lama ia rindukan sekarang. Namun daripada Hoseok yang melakukannya dengan asal seperti tadi, pada akhirnya Jin melakukan pembangunan unite terpenting kehidupan itu lebih dulu.

Hatinya benar-benat goyah dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Sudah tiga kali Jin memompa jantung mayat tersebut dengan alat kejutnya. Mungkin sudah tidak lagi bisa disebut mayat saat perlahan sepasang kelopak mata itu mulai bergerak membuka.

"Berhasil.." guman Hoseok menyeringai.

Deg.

Deg.

"Naikkan setrumnya"

Deg.

.

Deg.

.

Deg.

.

Deg.

.

Deg.

.

.

"Tidak..."

Jin sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Namun di akhir usahanya, semua menjadi lenyap. Bongkahan daging alien yang awalnya bergerak ringan, jatuh begitu saja pada lantai putih lab ini. Kedua mata itu tidak jadi membuka penuh disaat hampir puncaknya dia bisa melihat lagi. Tubuhnya kembali dingin.

Jin menjatuhkan alatnya. Jenissi hanya dapat membuang muka melihat hasil usaha penelitiannya gagal hampir di akhir keberhasilan. Sementara Hoseok, ilmuan muda itu berjalan terhuyung memdekati ranjang pasien mayat. Telapak tangannya mengusap wajah tirus jasad itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak.. Taehyung.. ini masih belum berakhir" matanya berkaca-kaca. "Pasti ada kesalahan! Pasti!" Hoseok gelisah, meneliti setiap inci jasad di depannya. Tak memperdulikan Jin yang sudah putus asa di tempat.

Hoseok memeluk tubuh itu kuat-kuat. Mengelus surai keemasan mayat yang sudah gagal menjadi bahan percobaannya. "Tenang sayang, kita akan bersama lagi..."

.

# _ **Gusta** _ #

.

Jawabannya adalah nyata. Mereka benar-benar telah gagal menghidupkan orang mati.

Jin termenung sendirian duduk di atas ranjang dengan tatapan kosong menerawang ke depan. Seharusnya dia tidak pernah melakukan ini. Seharusnya dia tidak bergabung dalam project Hoseok.

Kematian itu mutlak. Tidak bisa dinego lagi. Apalagi sampai menghidupkannya kembali. Semua hanya khayalan semata. Hoseok sangat suka berimajinasi, sampai melampaui batas. Dan pada akhirnya semua itu percuma sudah. Sia-sia.

Taehyung, adalah adik kesayangan Jin. Dari 3 saudaranya yang lain, Taehyung adalah yang paling dekat dan paling dicintai. Jin sangat bahagia sebelumnya mempunyai keluarga besar yang terdiri dari 5 saudara termasuk dirinya. Keadaan jauh dari kata sunyi, tidak seperti sekarang. Jin sendiri. Sebelumnya ada banyak penghuni di apartement mewah ini. Semua tertawa gembira dipenuhi senyum lebar. Berbagi kisah bersama dalam senang maupun sedih.

Namun satu per satu mereka pergi. Entah karena Jin tidak bisa menjaga adik-adiknya dengan baik atau memang takdir mereka tewas satu per satu. Jin tidak mengerti. Dan naasnya itu juga terjadi pada Taehyung. Kenapa?

Bulir air mengalir dari ujung mata dokter ahli bedah tersebut. Sayangnya ia tak mampu menangis lebih dari itu. Jin itu lemah.

Orang lemah tidak mampu mengangis!

.

.

 _"Apakah aku tidak pantas menjadi yang lebih dewasa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi dalam hidupku? Apa salahku? Oh benar, aku ingat. Memang letak kesalahannya ada padaku. Ya, semua salahku..."_

.

.

Kala itu waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Langit segelap warna hitam bayangan. Udara dingin semakin menusuk kulit. Suara binatang malam juga terdengar dimana-mana.

Namun bukan suara itu yang membangunkan seseorang dari tidur nyenyaknya dengan kehangatan di balik selimut tebal. Melainkan bunyi dering membisingkan dari benda persegi panjang tipis di atas meja nakas.

"Hallo.." kata sang pemilik dengan nada masih mengantuk.

"Jin, ini aku Hoseok. Datang ke planetariumku sekarang!" Seketika kedua mata Jin membuka lebar. "Kau harus melihat ini!"

.

# _ **Gusta** _ #

.

Apa yang terjadi?

Itulah pertanyaan pertama Jin sesampainya di ruang lab J-Hope Planetarium. Barang-barang yang sebelumnya tersusun rapi penuh hitungan lenyap sudah dan berserakan di lantai. Pecahan tabung kaca memenuhi alas yang dipijak Jin. Berbagai bahan percobaan berupa zat, organ, preparat, dan yang lainnya sudah tidak berbebuk lagi. Ruangan luas ini bagai diterpa angin topan dalam waktu singkat.

Jin melangkahkan kakinya pelan menyusuri ruangan. Tak memedulikan apa yang diinjak alas sepatunya karena keadaan yang remang-remang. Benar saja, beberapa lampu pada atap pecah seperti tertabrak sesuatu yang besar. Lalu bagaimana Jin masuk tadi? Sebelumnya Hoseok telah memberikan kode khusus untuk Jin dapat leluasa keluar masuk tempat kerja miliknya.

"Hoseok.." panggil Jin dengan nada standar.

Was-was jika sesuatu akan muncul dan menyerang jika dia bersuara terlalu kencang.

"Hoseok.. Jenissi..." lagi Jin memanggil. "Dimana kau?"

Ckkreekk.

Suara kaca diinjak mengejutkan Jin. Spontan tubuhnya menoleh ke samping melihat adakah objek lain disana.

"Ah kau sudah tiba rupanya" itu adalah Jenissi dengan tubuh yang terbalut piyama dengan rambut kumel pertanda dia habis lolos dari tidur cantiknya. "Ikut aku"

Jin mengikuti langkah kecil Jenissi. Tak perlu berjalan jauh untuk sampai di suatu ruangan hampa yang didominasi warna putih semata. Keadaannya sangat terang karena lampu memenuhi atapnya.

Tubuh Jin membeku seketika. Darahnya berdesir lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia berusaha mengungkap bila ini bukanlah mimpi. Atau ia yang terjebak dalam imajinasi Hoseok. Perlahan Jin melangkah, mendekati sosok yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang pasien disana.

Dengan telapak tangannya ia mengusap pelan kedua pipi tirus sosok tersebut. Memastikan apakah ini benar-benar nyata?

Matanya bertatapan dengan manik coklat indah terang yang membuatnya terpana untuk sekian detik. Sulit untuk menerima fakta bahwa sepasang mata itu telah membuka lebar seperti sekarang. Tangan sosok itu menyentuh tangan Jin yang masih berada di wajahnya. Rasa hangat dirasakan dokter ahli bedah tersebut saat keduanya bersentuhan.

"Hai.." tubuh Jin menegang hebat. "Jin hyung..."

Dia bahkan mengeluarkan suara. Jin mundur beberapa langkah. Melepas pangutannya pada sosok tersebut. Namun masih dengan mata yang tak beralih menatap lekat manik coklat itu. "Tidak mungkin.."

.

"….Taehyung"

.

.

To be continue

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya bias updet jugaaaaaaaa!

Maaf bangett readers sekalian yang nunggunya sampai pengen bunuh author . baru bias updet. My lovely notebook baru sembuh dari tempat service :D

Nah bagaimana mina-san? Ceritanya semakin ngawur hasil dari imajinasi berlebihan otak saya. Korban anime TG -_- hampir sekarat juga nunggu season 3 nya.

Tae jadi hidup lagi. Chap depan mungkin bahas bagaimana kehidupan selanjutnya dia jadi manusia ber-kagune maksud saya bertubuh alien di lab Hoseok. Yang suka romance, besok full dengan Vhope :v Saya juga rasanya haus akan momen mereka . Terharu banget lihat epilog 'Young Forever'. BTS memang mengerti perasaan fans nya. #sedikitcurcol

Makasih bangett yang udah mau reviewww . maaf updetnya lama. Tapi janji, minggu depan updet soalnya NB sudah kembali normal. Maaf ngga sempet balas satu per satu hehe…

Ada yang main IG? Pasti ada dunk. Kalau mungkin saja lupa ffn bias diingetin. Tinggalin saja komentar di akun **Naktaoktasa** terserah mau di postingan yang mana :D Nyepam juga boleh, sementara hanya akun tersebut yang paling sering saya gunakan :v stalk bias stalk bias.

Ok readers sekalian, mohon review nya ya~

Marah marah juga boleh kok kalau greget updetnya lama :v

Sampai bertemu di chap depan~ 

Arigathou~

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jin, kau tak berhak membawanya pulang. Taehyung. Milikku."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

 _"_ _I'm not the one who's wrong. What's wrong is the world"_

-Kaneki Ken-

.

.

BTS © BigHit Ent

BABY ALIEN © Gusta

Genre:

Family - Fantasy - Romance - Drama - Superanatural

Rated: T

.

.

"Hai.." tubuh Jin menegang hebat mendengar suara itu lolos masuk ke telinganya. "Jin hyung"

Dia mengeluarkan suara. Jin mundur beberapa langkah. Melepas pangutannya pada sosok Taehyung di depannya. Namun masih dengan mata yang tak beralih menatap lekat manik coklat itu. "Tidak mungkin"

.

"Masih tidak percaya?" suara lain mengintrupsinya. Itu Hoseok, ia sudah lama menonton pertemuan Jin dengan seseorang yang sudah sangat lama dirindukan. "Kita berhasil, Jin"

Jin masih menggeleng. "Sulit dipercaya"

Sosok itu berdiri. Membuat keempat daging pasangan berukuran besar pada pinggangnya terangkat. Bila bertanya bagaimana bentuknya, sepasang bagian atas seperti gumpalan sayap dari daging berwarna kuning padam dengan inti bulatan merah besar di tengahnya. Samar-samar bulatan merah tersebut memancarkan sinar semerah darah.

Sisa dari tambahan daging lainnya berbentuk untaian. Warna merah nan kuning kuning saling beradu pada sepasang tentakel panjang tersebut. Mereka bergerak tak teratur. Menggeliat kesana kemari, masih belum bisa dikendalikan. Kemungkinan besar itu adalah alasan penyebab porak-pariknya lab milik Hoseok.

.

"Jin hyung…"

Jin mundur selangkah kala namanya disebut kembali. Otaknya terus menyangkal. "Taehyung, ini tidak mungkin dirimu"

Taehyung melangkah pelan ke depan, meski tubuhnya masih semboyongan. Ia terliat seperti anak kecil yang baru latihan berjalan. "Kau tak ingin memelukku, hyung-akh.." satu langkah gagal hampir membuat tubuhnya jatuh sebelum bongkahan daging alien itu menyokongnya, membantunya berdiri. "Aku.. merindukanmu"

Sulit bagi Jin menerima kenyataan bahwa Taehyung telah mati. Namun lebih sulit lagi jika melihat orang mati bisa hidup kembali. Ini bukan kisah dongeng putri salju, kan?

Taehyung terus berusaha menggerakkan kakinya untuk mendekati Jin. Liliver pada tubuhnya semakin bergerak bebas tanpa kendali. Beruntung ruangan ini dirancang hampa fasilitas. Sehingga tidak akan membuat rugi lagi pemiliknya jikalau sesuatu mengerikan terjadi dan ada barang yang rusak.

Bukannya diam. Jin semakin menjauh kala Taehyung terus mendekatinya. Sampai akhirnya Hoseok turun tangan. Ia merengkuh tubuh Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya. Tak begitu tega melihat tubuh ringkeh dalam keadaan lemah itu terus bergerak seperti orang mabuk.

"Tenang, sayang" jemari Hoseok mengusap lembut surai coklat Taehyung. "Jin hanya belum siap"

Taehyung nampak ingin menangis. Melihat orang yang ia rindukan malah semakin menjauh. Apa yang salah? Apakah karena benda ini? Aku bukan adikmu lagi? "Jin hyung.."

.

BLAMM.

.

Pintu dibanting selekas Jin keluar.

.

#_Gusta_#

.

 _Semakin kurus. Semakin linglung. Tanpa daging. Lingkaran mata. Tatapan kosong._

 _Dia butuh injeksi obat-obatan itu lagi. Lagii. Lagi, lagi, kumohon jangan!_

 _Isakannya merusak gendang telingaku. Tubuhnya meringkuh di atas ranjang. Memeluk kedua lututnya erat seperti janin. Menggigil. Kaus yang dikenakannya sudah lusuh. Rambutnya seolah tidak dapat disisir kembali. Menyedihkan._

 _Sementara aku hanya dapat melihatnya di balik kaca pada pintu kamarnya ini._

 _Aku tidak bisa terus memberikannya. Dia bisa gila. Kumohon jangan. Tapi aku tidak sanggup, melihatmu seperti itu setiap malam. Miris._

.

#_Gusta_#

.

Semalam Jin tidak tidur. Bukan karena kelebihan minum kopi atau apa. Pikirannya kacau. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Yang terlintas di otaknya sekarang hanyalah nama Taehyung, Taehyung, dan Taehyung. Ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk berangkat kerja. Menunda semua jadwal operasinya hari ini.

Melamun.

Duduk di tepi jendela kamarnya menatap langit subuh semerah bau anyir. Udara masih sedingin es. Namun tubuhnya hanya terbalut baju lengan panjang berbahan tipis. Taehyung.

Lagi dan lagi nama itu. Jin terus memikirkannya. Tubuhnya sangat kurus. Pipinya begitu tirus tak segempal dulu. Bahkan tulang belulang pada lengan dan kakinya menonjol nyata. Akankah ia bertahan dengan parasit yang menempel pada tubuhnya? Menyesal. Jin menyesal telah mau mengikuti project gila Hoseok. IQ tinggi dengan imajinasi.

Liliver, benda itu belum diketahui seberapa banyak fungsinya. Apa itu akan berguna? Bermanfaat? Atau malah membahayakan? Mampukah Taehyung mengendalikannya? Bagaimana jika sebaliknya? Benda asing itu bisa saja mengambil alih tubuh Taehyung.

Jin menggeleng cepat. Ini gila! Sungguh-sungguh gila.

Dentingan piano terdengar. Itu bukanlah suara asli yang dimainkan seseorang pada seonggok keyboard. Melainkan nada dering smarthphone milik Jin. Dokter ahli beda tersebut mengubah posisinya. Berjalan pelan menuju meja nakas. Dahinya berkerut melihat nama yang tertera disana.

From: Jiminnie

"Can we meet today? Hyung, pleaseee"

Hari ini? Jimin, teman se universitas Taehyung, calon psikiater. Ada apa tiba-tiba ingin bertemu? Bocah gembul itu, mengganggu saja. Pesan susulan berdering. Menyampaikan sebuah lokasi kafetaria di suatu tempat.

.

#_Gusta_#

.

Mungkin ini ruang isolasi. Entahlah, Taehyung tak tau. Kekasihnya tadi menempatkannya disini. Sendirian. Dikelilingi dinding yang terbuat oleh kaca bening. Berada di tengah-tengah ruang hampa lantai teratas Jhope Planetarium. Tentunya bersama benda asing ini.

Menengok ke belakang untuk kesekian kalinya. Meski ukurannya besar dengan berat hampir 1 ton jika ditimbang, bagi Taehyung benda ini terasa seperti kapas. Bergerak ringan sesuai keinginannya.

"Jhope hyung.."

Taehyung merasa kesepian. Dimana kekasihnya itu? Kenapa malah meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat ini. Temperatur udara semakin rendah, mungkin saja diturunkan. Gumpalan liliver bergerak mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya. Hangat. Kini ia seperti makhluk mungil di dalam sarang bulat untuk mencari kenyamanan.

Namun tiba-tiba suhu naik. Secara otomatis parasit itu lepas tidak merengkuh tubuh Taehyung lagi. Bukan hanya lepas, tapi menghilang. Masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui pinggang belakang. Rasanya seperti tubuhmu tiba-tiba dipenuhi sesuatu. Taehyung tercengang. Menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan benda itu lagi.

Seperti yang diinginkannya, liliver itu keluar lagi dari tubuhnya. Ini menakjubkan. Dan lebihnya Taehyung suka. "Kau.., sangat mengerti diriku, parasit". Tersenyum.

Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak makan. Taehyung tak yakin perutnya sekarang bergetar minta diisi. Mati selama bertahun-tahun, tubuh dalam awetan serta balok an es, dan menjadi kurus dalam masa-masa itu. Beberapa benda disediakan pada meja nakas di ujung ruangan. Seperti beberapa botol air mineral, toples cemilan, buah-buahan, daging mentah, daging matang, dan pisau.

Tes macam apalagi yang dilakukan Hoseok padanya.

Liliver ke 3, yang berbentuk untaian panjang dengan ujung lancip bak mata pisau bergerak bebas. Ia menusuk gumpalan daging mentah di atas piring meja tersebut lalu membawanya ke Taehyung. Kedua manik bulat itu berbinar melihat daging segar sudah berada di tangannya. Taehyung tak peduli kenapa instingnya malah memilih bahan mentah itu. Padahal jika dalam keadaan normal ia akan berdiri lalu berjalan mengambil toples camilan penuh coklat. Sekali lagi, benda asing ini membantunya.

.

Di tempat lain Hoseok menatap layar di hadapannya dengan takjub. Itukah kekasihnya, pemakan daging mentah? "Jenissi, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Yang dipanggil hampir tersedak sarapan paginya. Sudah dari dulu Hoseok menyumpali rongga otaknya dengan bahan 'liliver dan liliver', membantu berjalannya operasi kemarin, dan semalaman mengurusi makhluk aneh berupa Taehyung itu mengamuk. Kapan dirinya ini bisa istirahat?! "5 menit lagi. Perutku belum kenya-"

"Sekarang" potong Hoseok tegas.

Jenissi meletakkan sendoknya kesal. Ia memutar kursi yang didudukinya untuk menghadap layar. "ITU PACARMU?!" kejutnya. Mendadak selera makannya hilang mendapati sosok mungil memakan daging mentah yang masih segar hingga darahnya tersisa di sela-sela mulut.

Hoseok melipat lengan kemejanya. "Yang ku lihat sih iya"

"Apa kebiasaannya dari dulu memang seperti itu?" mata bulatnya semakin melebar.

"Jaga mulutmu! Taehyung adalah makhluk paling memilih dalam hal makanan. Apalagi yang berbau amis dalam kata lain mentah. Kau bahkan harus mengatakan pada pelayan restoran untuk memasak ikannya dua kali jika mengajaknya kencan"

Jenissi cemberut. 'Aku kan Cuma bertanya'. Ia terus membatin. Jika saja Hoseok tidak membayarnya mahal sudah pasti ia akan kabur dari pekerjaan gila ini. Sayangnya Jenissi hanyalah lulusan baru dan sangat butuh dana untuk membiayai hidupnya.

"So?" Hoseok meminta menjelasan.

"Wajar saja" ahli genetika itu menjauhkan piringnya di meja. "Mereka menyatu. Tak ada salahnya berbagi sifat. Kau salah mengambil parasit kalau begitu"

Pemilik planetarium menyernyit. "Maksudmu.."

"Yapp. Yang kau ambil alien predator. Kau pasti terkecoh dengan bentuknya yang lembut. Dari awal saat melihat sudah kuduga, warna merahnya sungguh menakutkan. Dan memiliki sepasang senjata di ujungnya, buat apa lagi kalau bukan mencari mangsa?" jelas Jenissi lalu meneguk air mineralnya.

"Memangnya ada alien vegetarian?!" Hoseok jadi agak tersulut emosi. Pasalnya dia paling anti dengan kata 'salah' dan 'disalahkan'.

"Entahlah, yang kuteliti selama ini manusia, hewan, dan juga tumbuhan. Selama aku sekolah tidak ada namanya membedah alien mencari organel sel jaringan dan lain-lain kecuali baru saja setelah bertemu kau kulakukan. Mereka istimewa"

"So? And then?" Hoseok muak mendengar penjelasan bertele-tele temannya satu ini.

"Kau salah langkah. Yang disana-" jemarinya menunjuk layar yang menampilkan semua kegiatan Taehyung, termasuk menusuk seekor kelinci kecil yang disediakan disana. "bukan lagi kekasihmu"

BRAKK.

KREEKK.

"Akh"

Tubuh Jenissi membentur keras dinding. Dengan lengan Hoseok yang mencekik lehernya. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?!" teriak Hoseok tepat di depan wajah Jenissi.

Jenissi mencoba menahan tangan Hoseok agar tidak membunuhnya sekarang. "Akk-aku sudah pernah bilang. Gen itu menurun, warisan, dan mengalir. Meskipun kau berhasil menghidupkannya, engh belum tentu ia menjadi apa yang kau inginkan seperti dulu. Kau sudah gila, Hoseok"

"Kau menghancurkannya! Jika tau akan seperti itu kenapa kau tak membuang _sifat_ dari benda itu, hah?"

"Kau pikir mudah?" ia semakin sulit bernafas. "Kau pikir semua bisa berjalan seperti imajinasimu? MANA KEWARASANMU, JUNG HOSEOK?!"

.

#_Gusta_#

.

Sungguh Jin tak kuasa melihat teman seangkatan adiknya saat ini. Dari tahun ke tahun ia semakin banyak lemak saja. Lihat saja kedua pipi bulat itu saat mengunyah gula batu. Omong kosong jika kau tak ingin mencubit pipi itu dengan gemas.

"Hyung! Kumohon bantu aku! Dasar skripsi sialan ini" ucapnya dengan mulut masih penuh dengan gula.

Jin tersenyum, seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jas nya. "Seharusnya ini buat seseorang" sebuah flashdisk diletakkan di atas meja. "Tapi karena orang itu sudah tidak ada, kau boleh menggunakannya, Jimin"

Mata bocah itu berbinar menatap benda yang baru saja Jin keluarkan. "Kau serius, hyung?"

Jin mengangguk.

"Tapi seharusnya itu kan untuk-" mendadak wajahnya lesu. "Taehyung"

DEG.

DEG.

DEG.

"Malang sekali nasibmu, Tae…" Jimin menunduk dalam. Ia merenungi kematian teman dekatnya.

DEG.

DEG.

Jin tak mengerti. Dalam catatan medisnya dia tidak sedang di diagnosa mengidap penyakit jantung. Namun saat mendengar nama itu, seolah jantungnya seperti mau meledak. Bagaimana keadaan adiknya sekarang? Apakah tadi dia tidur? Mungkinkah dia makan? Apakah Hoseok merawatnya dengan baik?

"Aku baru tau kalau Tae ternyata-" Jimin termenung. "kecanduan"

DEG.

"Seharusnya aku tanya pihak rumah sakit yang mengotopsi dia saja agar tau jelas apa penyebab kematiannya. Hyung," Jimin mendongak melihat Jin yang menatap kosong ke luar kaca. "bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Taehyung?"

"Hyung?"

"Jin hyung!"

Beberapa detik kemudian Jin baru tersadar. Bocah di hadapannya menatapnya bingung. Karena tadi ia melamun. "Eh apa, chim?"

"Astaga! Hyung tak dengar?"

Jin malah menatapnya bingung.

"Huft ya sudah" calon psikiater itu memberesi barang-barangnya tanpa lupa memasukkan flashdisk dari Jin ke dalam tasnya. "Aku akan mengerjakan skripsiku. Terimakasih bahan metrinya, hyungie~ sampai bertemu di acara kelulusan"

CUP.

Setelah memberi kecupan singkat pada pipi Jin, Jimin segera keluar kafetaria dengan riang. Meninggalkan Jin yang dihantui nama Taehyung disana. Ditambah lagi kelakuan Jimin barusan. Ia meniru kebiasaan Taehyung yang rutin mengecup pipi Jin, kapanpun itu. Katanya sih "Keluargamu keluargaku juga". Jadi tak masalah.

Taehyung. Taehyung. Dan Taehyung.

Ah persetan. Jin ingin **menemuinya sekarang**.

.

#_Gusta_#

.

"Jadi, apa yang sekarang kau rasakan, babyy?"

Kini tubuh Taehyung berada di atas Hoseok, tepatnya di atas kedua paha pemilik planetarium ini. Hoseok duduk di kursi dan memangku kekasihnya beserta benda asing itu. Liliver tergeletak lemas di lantai. Seperi Taehyung yang pula nampak lesu sekarang.

"Beri aku daging~" Taehyung nampak merajuh dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Hoseok.

"Lapar, hm?" dengan gemas Hoseok memainkan hidungnya pada wajah Taehyung.

"Sangaaattt"

"Padahal sudah makan 3 kelinci lho.."

Wajah Taehyung cemberut. "Aku masih lapar, Hoppi hyung"

Kecupan bertubi-tubi Hoseok kerahkan pada wajah Taehyung. Sungguh sudah sekian lama ia tidak melakukan itu. Kecuali melakukannya dengan mayat Taehyung setiap kali ia rindu. Sebenarnya Hoseok masih bingung bagaimana cara kerja Liliver pada tubuh manusia. Melihat keadaan Taehyung sekarang, itu sepertinya mustahil jika ditafsirkan.

Sudah beberapa jam sejak kejadian Taehyung memakan 3 kelinci putih itu mentah-mentah. Kedua pipinya kembali chubby seperti sebelumnya saat ia masih hidup. Tulang-tulangnya tidak jadi menonjol lagi. Ia nampak bugar, tapi masih lesu karena nafsu makan parasitnya belum terpenuhi.

"Aku akan memberimu 5 ekor kelinci gemuk jika menuruti perintahku"

Binar sudah mata Taehyung. "Katakan katakan"

Hoseok tersenyum senang. Ia mengangkat satu jarinya. "Pertama, cium aku seperti dulu, baby"

Alhasil berbagai kecupan mendarat di bibirnya. Sampai Taehyung benar-benar berani melumat daging lembut itu. Serta memainkan lidahnya untuk menghibur Hoseok. Tubuhnya jadi menggeliat tak nyaman. Hoseok jadi semakin takjub dengan alien satu ini. Ia menekan kepala Taehyung untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Pada akhirnya Hoseok yang menjadi dominan. Bibirnya turun ke rahang Taehyung, menjilati segala sesuatu disana. Lalu turun ke leher. Memberinya gigitan kecil serta hisapan.

"Ahh.." desahan Taehyung lolos.

Diikuti bergeraknya Liliver. Hoseok memerhatikan itu dari wajahnya yang berada di ceruk leher Taehyung. Sangat menyatu pada pinggang bagian belakang Taehyung. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa ada 4 bagian. Sepasang di atas berupa gumpalan besar untuk menangkap mangsa, menekan atau bahkan menghimpit mungkin. Dan sepasang berupa untaian dengan ujung lancip di bawah. Jelas itu untuk melumpuhkan mangsa. Itulah kekasihnya sekarang.

Alien.

"Ahh hyung stopp.. gelii"

Hoseok menarik dirinya. Taehyung nampak kacau sekarang. Lapar, ditambah agak bernafsu, menjadikannya stres ringan. Ilmuwan muda itu mengusap wajah kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Menyisir rambut kecoklatan lembut itu dengan jemarinya. "Belum saatnya, sayang"

"Taehyung ingin makan hyung, deh"

Seketika Liliver bangkit dengan masing-masing ujungnya berada di sekitar Hoseok siap menusuk. Hoseok menampakkan ekspresi horronya. Membuat Taehyung tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Nggak akan" empat bongkahan daging itu turun. "Aku kan sayang Hoppie hyung"

Tingkah Taehyung memang sangat menggemaskan. Tak salah Hoseok mengencaninya, dan itulah yang membuat ilmuan ini tertarik. Mereka kembali bercumbu. Memuaskan seluruh kerinduan yang ada.

Tanpa mereka sadari Liliver bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sensor yang amat peka. Menyadari sesuatu mendekat dari luar. Gagang pintu bergerak. Seseorang membukanya perlahan dari luar dan-

JREPP.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

A/N: Hwehe Baby Alien is back~

Makasih semua readers yang sudah mau support ff saya :D entah kenapa jadi terharu bangett

Hehe belum kelihatan konfliknya Jeyop sama Jin :v emm NamGi ikutin juga ngga yah?

Emm by the way, adakah readers yang dari kota Pati? Jateng :D penasaran aja siapa tau dekat kan bias sharing bareng dll. Di SMA nya author mah isinya preman semua :v 85% cowok 15% cewek dan gak ada yang suka Kpop -_- kasih tau di kotak review ya chingu.

Nah inilah chapter 3. Masih banyak imajinasi saya yang belum dituangkan :D mudah-mudahan saja dari ff ini semua imajinasi itu dapat tertuang :v.

Mohon reviewnya readers, koreksilah jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal atau tulisan kurang berkenan. Saya jadi semangat banget nulisnya habis baca review dari readers sekalian :D

Arigathou gozaimasu`~~

Sampai bertemu di chap depan :D ~ dengan VHope yang makin hot tetunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"RM Corporation"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

" _Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan rasa ingin tahu manusia"_

-Dr. Jaeger-

.

.

BTS © BigHit Ent

BABY ALIEN © Gusta

Genre:

Family - Fantasy - Romance - Drama - Superanatural

Rated: T

.

.

Darah berceceran, tetes demi tetes jatuh mengotori lantai. Untaian daging alien itu menarik diri. Berbagai organ yang mampu ia tusuk keluar begitu saja dari dalam perut seseorang. Menimbulkan suara riyuk menjijikkan.

Bugh.

Tubuhnya terjatuh dengan perut berlubang. Spontan Taehyung menoleh. Mendapati pintu yang terbuka dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan disana. "Jin hyung!"

Taehyung turun dari pangkuan Hoseok. Matanya menatap ngeri liliver pada tubuhnya yang terlumuri oleh darah. Bukannya Taehyung takut akan hal berbau sadistic atau apa, ia hanya tercengang. Telah melenyapkan nyawa seorang manusia.

Jin membeku di tempat. Ini lebih mengerikan daripada praktek operasi di rumah sakit. Barusan pegawai Hoseok yang mengantarnya ke ruangan ini tewas. Tepat di depan matanya. Tepat di hadapannya. Tertusuk oleh benda mengerikan yang kini telah bersatu dengan tubuh adiknya.

Matanya mendelik melihat Hoseok yang hanya duduk santai disana. Ia nampak tak peduli akan hal yang barusan terjadi. Terlebih tepat saat kedatangan Jin. Dokter ahli bedah itu menatap tubuh kecil yang kini meringkuk di lantai. Memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat serta menyembunyikan wajahnya. Lantas Jin menghampirinya.

Namun baru saja selangkah, empat parasit besar itu menghadangnya. Membentuk tameng untuk melindungi tubuh Taehyung. Apa-apaan semua ini.

"Pulanglah, Jin" Hoseok bangkit, merapikan kemejanya sebentar lalu menatap Jin. "Dia tidak menyukaimu"

"Hoseok kau gila! Kau sudah merusak Taehyung!" tatapan miris oleh Jin. Rasanya tak sanggup meihat adiknya sekarang.

"Tak sadarkah jika aku telah memperbaikinya?"

Persetan ucapan Hoseok. Jin kembali melangkah untuk mendekati Taehyung. Naas keempat liliver itu bergerak ke atas dengan brutal. Seolah tak ingin inang baru mereka tersakiti.

Terlebih sekarang Taehyung semakin tidak sanggup mengendalikannya. Pinggang serta punggungnya memanas. Seolah besi panas besarang disana. Bibirnya meringis tertahan dengan tangan seolah ingin mencengkram lantai. Ia kesakitan.

"Arrrghh!" Taehyung menggeram keras. Sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya benda ini seperti menusuknya dari dalam. _Penyatuan sel telah dimulai_. Dan disaat waktu yang kurang tepat.

"Taehyung!"

Jin bergerak sigap. Seketika tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja hingga membentur lantai. Liliver itu menyerangnya. Sekali lagi, lampu-lampu kaca yang terpasang di langit-langit pecah, perabotan seperti meja dan kursi berserakan, hingga menimbulkan gempa ringan akibat pergerakan brutalnya.

Disana Hoseok mendesah kesal. Bukan karena akan ada kerugian yang ditimbulkan. Namun karena makhluk mengerikan yang berada di tubuh kekasihnya itu belum bisa ia kendalikan. Lebih baik ia menjauh sementara, lalu mengeluarkan handphone nya. Cukup menekan angka satu digit, sudah mulai memanggil.

"Kau lihat kan, Jenissi?" ucapnya pada seseorang di telepon.

 _"Hemm"_ seseorang disana menjawabnya dengan lirih. _"Dia mengamuk lagi"_

Hoseok berdecak "Jelaskan komposisi dari _aset_ ku itu"

 _"Yah yang baru aku ketahui, liliver terdiri dari sel RC, yang mengalir seperti darah dan mengeras menjadi sekokoh gigi. Dia dapat melunak dan mengeras sewaktu-waktu. Ingat saat alien itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Taehyung tapi pada akhirnya keluar lagi?"_

Tentu Hoseok sangat ingat kejadian di ruang isolasi tadi. Dimana liliver menghilang dengan masuk ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya. "Oh.." habis itu Hoseok menutup panggilannya.

Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang telah terjungkir di sudut ruangan. Membuka laci properti tersebut. Sebuah jarum suntik tajam dan beberapa botol kecil cairan obat. Itu bukanlah obat yang sama. Tiap botol memiliki label yang berbeda. Namun Hoseok hanya mengambil 2 buah dari semua itu.

Mengisi suntikannya dengan dua cairan. Sebenarnya hal mengoplos seperti ini dilarang di bidang manapun, medis terutama. Tak heran jika Jin yang baru bangkit dari benturan menatapnya horror. "Tuhan.. berilah dia kewarasan"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Hoseok mendekat ke arah Taehyung. Lagi-lagi ia kehilangan ruangan karena benda yang kini mengamuk itu. Sayangnya tidak berpengaruh terhadap Hoseok. Ia membiarkan ilmuan muda itu mendekati Taehyung sebagai inangnya.

"Aaargghh.. hyyungg" Taehyung menatap kekasihnya memelas. Rasa panas, nyeri, seperti tersetrum menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Sel-sel pada liliver tumbuh memanjang dalam tubuh Taehyung. Bercabang-cabang menusuk bagian demi bagian. Daging, tulang, organ, semua milik Taehyung telah dikuasainya dari dalam. "Tolong.."

"Tenang, sayang.."

Hoseok telah berada di dekat Taehyung. Nampaknya liliver itu takhluk pada Hoseok. Jelas sebab ia yang telah memberinya inang agar dapat hidup serta bergerak aktif kembali. Jemari Hoseok menelusuri punggung Taehyung. Benar-benar menyatu. Liliver dengan Taehyung.

Jarum suntik dimasukkan diantara tulang punggung kekasihnya. Dalam catatan medis manapun tidak ada cara menginjeksi seperti ini. Bahkan dokter ahli beda berkualitas disana hanya menatapnya melongo melihat semua pengawuran yang dilakukan Hoseok.

Ujung suntik ditekan. Taehyung meringis lebih keras merasakan cairan yang lebih panas lagi masuk. Mungkin saja itu lava, pikirnya.

Hoseok segera merengkuh tubuh Taehyung habis melakukan itu. Menenggelamkan wajah Taehyung dalam dada bidangnya. Menyisir surai coklat itu secara lembut untuk menenangkan dengan jarinya. Jujur, Hoseok orang kedua yang tidak tahan melihat Taehyung kesakitan setelah Jin. "Babyyy"

Tubuh Taehyung menjadi lemas. Nafasnya sungguh berat jika dirasakan. "Hyungg.."

Perlahan keempat liliver itu menyusut. Melunak lalu mengecil. Hoseok tak habis pikir semua ini bisa terjadi. Ingat, berupa sel RC yang mengalir seperti darah. Liquid, zat cair. Dan dapat mengeras menjadi sekokoh gigi. Tak heran alien itu dapat masuk ke dalam tubuh Taehyung. Lalu keluar dalam keadaan padat. Itulah keistimewaan dari alien.

Ilmuan muda itu memerhatikan punggung kekasihnya lagi. Terasa sangat lunak saat disentuh, tempat keluarnya liliver sewaktu-waktu. Barangkali makhluk itu tertidur setelah diinjeksi obat bius berdosis tinggi yang dioplos asal oleh Hoseok.

Hoseok menggendong tubuh Taehyung layaknya koala. Baby alien nya ini butuh istirahat. Sebelum pergi ia menatap keberadaan Jin disana. "Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengurusnya setelah ini" sudut pandangnya tertuju pada jasad yang tergeletak miris di lantai. Bagaimanapun Taehyung yang barusan membunuh orang itu.

Jin memijit pelipisnya pelan. Mungkin saja jika tidak ada karyawan itu nyawanya sudah tidak berada disini lagi. Dan, adiknya sudah di cap sebagai **pembunuh** mulai detik ini.

.

.

#_Gusta_#

.

.

Jenissi, seberapa banyak Hoseok memberinya uang untuk bermain dengan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan ini. Barusan ia diminta ke bangsal 3 Jhope planetarium. Ruang bawah tanah, tepatnya gudang tersebunyi dan pribadi milik Hoseok.

Bukannya dia tercengang telah menemukan tempat tinggal bos nya yang sebenarnya. Mungkin jika orang lain akan terkejut mendapati kamar dan ruang baca penuh bahan kimia, fosil, serta binatang reptil hidup seperti ular dan buaya dalam aquarium. Dan lagi, pendingin tempat penyimpanan mayat Taehyung sebelumnya. Ini benar-benar gila.

Namun bukan disana Jenissi berada. Ia diminta memasuki sebuah ruangan paling ujung di balik kamar sang pemilik. Tugasnya simpel. Membedah, meneliti, dan mencatat. Semua peralatannya sudah berada di dalam tas. Jangan lupa melipat lengan jas laboratorium jika tak ingin kotor nanti.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu baja itu. Sungguh jantungnya berdebar hebat.

Kkrriieet.

Cukup sulit juga tubuh sekecil itu mendorong pintu dengan tebal 5 inchi. Lampu dalam ruangan otomatis menyala. Ahli genetika tersebut takjub melihat seisi ruangan. Dimana bangkai-bangkai mengerikan tertata rapi di rak kaca yang menutupi seluruh dinding. Bentuk mereka beragam jenis. Ada yang seluruhnya tentakel, berupa gumpalan besar, duri-duri tajam, atau bahkan seperti cakar predator. Warna mereka juga bervariasi. Gradasi biru hitam, kuning langsat, hijau padam, dan yang paling membuat Jenissi mendadak merinding adalah merah darah.

Meja beroda didorong. Menuju pojok ruangan tempat bongkahan daging tersebut berada. Ia tertarik akan keganasan dari warna merah tersebut. Sisi kaca ditarik dan dikeluarkannya objek penelitian itu. Cukup menyeramkan.

Jenissi menariknya lagi ke tengah ruangan. Tepat di atasnya terdapat lampu yang biasa digunakan operasi sebagai penerangan. Seluruh peralatan dalam tas dikeluarkan. Ahli genetika itu jadi canggung hanya dengan bertemu sebongkah bangkai alien. Dan-

BRAKK.

Pintu terbuka dengan keras. Sesuatu yang baru saja hadir mengejutkannya. Jenissi mendesah frustasi.

"Hai, brother"

"Jungkook!" Jenissi menatap tajam seorang remaja yang barusan hadir dengan jas putih lab seperti dirinya. "Kau membuatku terkejut, hahh"

Rambutnya hitam kental. Ia terlihat masih sangat muda. Wajahnya sebelas duabelas dengan Jenissi. Cukup menjelaskan bahwa mereka bersaudara. Jungkook mendekati kakaknya. Saling berhadapan dengan liliver berada ditengah-tengah mereka berdua. Ekspresi jijik keluar dari wajah Jungkook melihat bongkahan daging merah tersebut.

Jenissi tertawa kecil menyadari perubahan ekspresi adiknya. "Sudah kubilang, kau harus siap mental jika harus bekerja disini"

"Manurutmu aku takut berhadapan dengan benda seperti ini?" nadanya sedikit sarkas. "Aku sudah pernah **memotong** tangan manusia, hyung"

Ahli genetik itu kembali terkekah. "Bukan hanya makhluk asing ini. Ada satu makhluk lagi yang mengharuskanmu siap mental"

"Manusia dengan liliver itu?"

"Bukan" Jenissi mendongak. Tatapannya seolah memperingati Jungkook. "Bos kita"

.

.

#_Gusta_#

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Taehyung?" Jin bertanya pada Hoseok yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan tempat Taehyung istirahat sekarang. Tak lupa mengunci ruangan tersebut dengan sandi yang ia buat.

Hoseok tersenyum tipis. "Dia baik-baik saja. Lebih baik tertidur daripada kesakitan saat tubuhnya diambil alih-"

"Aku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan" Jin memotong.

"Kau salah, kawan. Sesuatu yang kau maksud mengerikan itu sudah terjadi"

Hoseok mendekati mayat yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai. Beberapa organ tercecer, dengan darah mengotori warna putih alas yang menjadi pijakan mereka. Ilmuan muda itu berjongkok. Mengamati korban kekasihnya tersebut dengan seksama. Wajahnya pucat, entah kenapa kulitnya begitu putih seperti selembar kertas. Dengan mata sipit yang kaku terbuka. Dan Hoseok baru sadar satu-satunya orang berambut perak yang bekerja di planetarium miliknya.

Matanya membola. "Aku dalam masalah" dan dugaan Hoseok benar. Name tag cowok itu bernama **Min Yoon Gi**.

"Ada apa? Dia hidup lagi?" Jin yang baru tiba di sekat mayat bertanya dengan tidak enaknya. "Aku tau, Hoseok. Kau tak akan masuk dalam masalah hukum. Jaksa terlalu takut dengan uang yang kau miliki untuk menuntutmu"

"Bukan"

"Jadi kau akan memalsukan kematiannya?" Jin memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sudah muak dengan sifat antagonis temannya satu ini. "Simpel, buat alasan kecelakaan kerja. Urus asuransi, dan transfer ke rekening keluarganya. Jadi.. temanku yang begitu polos DULU menjadi tak berperasaan seperti ini"

"Tutup mulutmu, Jin!" Hoseok membentak.

Ada masalah lain yang menyulut emosinya. Bukannya ia tak suka dikatai Jin seperti itu, bahkan dia sudah kebal deolok-olok berbagai pihak yang tak sejalur dengannya. Namun sayang sekali. Hoseok berdiri. Menatap tajam iris coklat Jin.

"Jika aku tidak berperasaan, mana mungkin ku hidupkan kembali adikmu yang kau buat dungu itu?!"

"Dan kau mengubahknya menjadi monster, Jung Hoseok!"

Hoseok mengepal tangannya erat. Kuku-kukunya memutih. "Oh haruskah aku membuatnya menjadi kecanduan obat-obatanmu itu?"

"Hoseok-" wajah Jin berseri-seri. "Kau mengajarinya menjadi pembunuh yang hanya jinak denganmu"

"Lalu?"

"Kupikir Taehyung tidak tepat berada di dekatmu sekarang. Aku akan membawanya pulang" Jin melangkahkan kakinya. Namun dengan cepat Hoseok menghadang.

"Apa yang akan kau bawa ke apartemen busukmu itu, hah?"

"Taehyung membutuhkanku. Bukan-"

"Jin, kau tak berhak membawanya pulang. TAEHYUNG MILIKKU!"

Suara kegaduhan dari luar menghentikan perdebatan diantara mereka. Hoseok melangkah cepat ke dinding kaca ruangan ini. Melihat beberapa truk dengan lebel RM terparkir rapi di halaman depan planetariumnya. Beberapa petugas berlalu lalang mengeluarkan barang dari sana. Itu adalah milik perusahaan yang menyuplai berbagai project Hosoek. Termasuk pembangunan tempat ini.

Hoseok menghela nafas berat. Saat-saat yang tidak tepat. Ia berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Jin kembali. "Aku sungguh tidak ingin berdebat denganmu kali ini"

"Polisi telah datang?" tanya Jin seolah semua ini lelucon baginya.

"Lebih buruk dari polisi. Cepat bantu aku mengurus mayat ini"

Jasad dimasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik besar. Kedua pria itu mengangkatnya. Hoseok memutuskan menaruhnya dalam satu ruangan dengan Taehyung. Yang dimana manusia dengan liliver itu tertidur pulas di atas ranjang.

Setelah meletakkan mayat yang sudah terbungkus tadi di lantai, Jin mengamati wajah tenang adiknya. Terbaring di sebuah ranjang lembut dengan sebagian tubuhnya terlindungi oleh selimut hangat. Sudah lama ia tak menyaksikan wajah bak malaikat tersebut.

"Kau boleh disini-" suara Hoseok menyadarkannya. "..untuk sesaat. Setelah urusanku selesai, lekas pergi"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Hoseok segera keluar. Meninggalkan Jin dengan Taehyung di ruangan yang begitu dingin ini. Tanpa lupa bersama seonggok jasad yang sudah terbungkus rapat, namun tak menjamin bau busuknya nanti tak menyebar.

Sesuatu menggoyah hati Jin untuk mendekati tubuh saudaranya. Ia mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Tepat di sebelahnya terdapat Taehyung yang tengah terbaring. Tangan dingin itu digenggamnya. Berbagai kecupan ringan ia kerahkan pada setiap inchi lengan Taehyung. Menghirup bau khas yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Masih sama"

Tubuhnya condong ke bawah. Jin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Taehyung. Bau yang ia hirup berbeda dari sebelumnya. Juga terdapatnya bercak merah yang membiru, membuat Jin yakin, adiknya telah dicumbu oleh Hoseok tak lama tadi. Dokter ahli beda itu menarik diri. Rasanya ingin sekali membersihkan tubuh Taehyung dengan air tujuh samudra agar terbebas dari noda milik Hoseok.

Namun tak seperti itu kenyataannya. Taehyung sangat mencintai Hoseok. Sebagai seorang kakak, Jin tak lebih dari sekedar berharap. "Taehyungiie.."

Suara gertakan terdengar nyaring. Tubuh Taehyung menjadi agak sedikit terangkat saat sesuatu keluar dari pinggang bagian belakangnya. Liliver itu muncul lagi. Jin tak kuasa terdiam. Ia melangkah sejauh mungkin dari benda itu.

Namun bukan Jin yang kali ini ia incar. Melainkan mayat. Menusuk plastik pembungkusnya hingga robek. Darah merambat naik ke atas, diserap oleh predator alien itu. Mata Jin tak henti memerhatikan. Seolah benda itu telah mendapatkan makanannya.

.

.

#_Gusta_#

.

.

Hoseok duduk berhadapan dengan tamunya di ruang kerja. Sosok menjulang tinggi dengan wajah maskulin tersebut memandangnya penuh angkuh. Tangan dilipat didada dengan kaki bertumpu di atas paha. Dagunya terangkat, mengintimidasi Hoseok semakin dalam. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu tunanganku sendiri?" ungkapnya akhirnya.

Ilmuan muda di hadapannya memutar bola mata malas. "Hei kalian hanya terikat perjodohan konyol. Jelas dia menghindarimu, Namjoon"

Orang bernama Namjoon yang dikata pemilik perusahaan yang menyupply dana planetarium Hoseok bersikeras. "Dimana Yoongiku? Di ruang penelitian, kah?"

"Dia pergi, idiot. Ia tau kau akan datang. Yoongi mencoba menghindarimu, kau tau?!"

Namjoon menghempaskan nafas kesal. Ia ikut pengiriman properti ke J-Hope Planetarium hanya untuk bertemu tunangannya. Orang sesibuk dirinya mana mungkin mau melakukan hal ini Cuma-Cuma. Namun nyatanya mustahil. Hoseok juga nampaknya ada sesuatu dari diri Hoseok yang berbeda. Orang yang dikenalnya selama ini tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Ada keraguan dari setiap nada bicaranya. Gerak-gerik jarinya yang biasanya tenang menjadi kacau. Tatapan ilmuan muda itu seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Namjoon sadar penuh akan hal itu. Hoseok menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Entah benar atau tidak, kau telah melakukan sesuatu pada Yoongi. Katakan, Jung"

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" Hoseok berdecak ganjil. Ia meneguk secangkir kopi yang telah tersedia di mejanya. Namjoon benar, menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit yang barusan terjadi.

"Hahh aku terlalu paranoid. Kau benar, Hoseok. Dia selalu menghindariku" ungkapan frustasi keluar dari mulutnya. Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar untuk membuang ekspresi kecewa. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya terangkat sumringah. "Kalau begitu kau harus membantuku"

Mendengar hal itu Hoseok agak sedikit tersentak, seperti terbatuk ingin muntah. "Berani bayar berapa kau menyuruhku menjadi makjomblang?!"

Lawan bicaranya terkekah. "Kau tidak akan menolak jika mendengar ini, kawan. Aku berhasil bernegosiasi denganNYA. Kau akan mendapat subjek baru minggu depan"

Mata ilmuan muda itu penuh binar. "Kau tak bohong, kan?"

"Heh cukup bantu aku bertemu dengan Yoongi minggu depan. Atau barang tidak akan aku kirim"

Rasanya seperti bumi terbelah menjadi dua dan menelan Hosoek di dalamnya. Ia kalut. Kalimat Namjoon barusan terus berbunyi di kepalanya. Bertemu dengan Yoongi? Minggu depan? Mayat yang barusan Hoseok bungkus?

 **Yoongi. Barusan. Mati.**

Selekas Namjoon pergi, Hoseok buru-buru menuju ruangan tempat Taehyung dan Jin berada, tentu saja dengan jasad Yoongi. Jin berdiri merapat pada dinding. Sekali melihat, Hoseok telah mengerti situasinya. Dokter ahli bedah itu menghindar dari untaian liliver yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Padahal inangnya sedang tertidur pulas. Membuat Hoseok mengulum senyum simpul. "Silahkan jika kau masih berniat membawanya pulang"

Tatapan mengerikan Jin berikan. "Kau berhasil menjadikannya monster"

Hoseok bergidik cuek. "Aku hanya senang kekasihku telah kembali" ia mendekati Taehyung, duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Memandang wajah tenang orang yang kini tengah tertidur. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melakukan ini. Semenjak kematian itu. Dan ingatan akan hal tersebut menyeruak kembali dalam pikirannya. "Lagipula, kau yang memulai semuanya, Jin"

"Bagus, teruslah menyalahkanku"

"Memang itu kenyatannya" iris coklat Hoseok memandang sendu Taehyung. Mengingat bagaimana kesedihan saat mendapati kabar orang yang dicintainya telah tiada.

 _._

 _Ia datang, masih lengkap dengan jas laboratorriumnya. Nafas tersenggal-senggal seolah ingin mati. Foto sumringah kekasihnya dipajang di atas sebuah peti penuh karangan bunga. Satu per satu orang maju untuk memberi doa._

 _Hoseok menerobos barisan itu. Tangisan pecah. Keributan terjadi. Seseorang disana menghentikannya. Mencoba menenangkan Hoseok dari tekanan gila yang memenuhi tubuhnya setelah mendengar kabar itu. Ia ingin melihat seseorang dalam peti itu sekali lagi. Dalam hati ia ingin merelakan. Tapi kenyataannya, Hoseok tidak menerima semua ini._

 _Jin tidak menampakkan diri. Hoseok melihatnya terdiam di dalam ruangan kosong dengan tatapan hampa. Jujur, ia ingin membunuh dokter itu saat itu pula. Dengan otak jeniusnya, Hoseok mudah mengerti situasi. Apa yang terjadi, penyebab hal ini, dan sebagainya._

 _Peti segera diberangkatkan ke pemakaman. Alangkah tidak ada yang tau bahwa yang mereka bawa hanyalah peti kosong. Hoseok memasukkan jasadnya ke dalam mobil. Malam ia tiba di planetariumnya. Tanpa bantuan siapapun menyiapkan ruangan khusus untuk tubuh Taehyung._

 _Bertahun-tahun pula ia memikirkan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan nyawa kembali ke tubuhnya. Meski jika dipikr secara rasional, lebih dari 1000% adalah hal yang mustahil. Namun Hoseok tidak akan pernah menyerah. Ia percaya,_ _ **imajinasi bukanlah hal mustahil jika kau berusaha mewujudkannya**_ _._

 _._

"Cukup dengan perselisihan konyol ini, Jin. Mengkhayal-lah sekali-kali, dan lebih baik kau pulang sambil menaikkan kemampuanmu menyelamatkan nyawa manusia"

.

.

#_Gusta_#

Mengkhayallah.

.

.

Rasanya Jungkook ingin memakan sesuatu. Berjam-jam ia bersama kakaknya melihat sel hidup yang bergerak-gerak di kaca preparat melalui mikroskop. Kalau boleh, daging alien ini tampak lezat dimata Jungkook. Alien panggang, tak terlalu buruk.

Dari ekspresi yang lebih muda, Jenissi sudah paham jika adiknya satu ini membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Ia juga sudah neg berada di ruangan pengap ini, tertutup, dan bersama alien-alien. Dengan kasar Jenissi melepaskan kacamata minus nya. Ia mengikat poni yang menghalangi dahinya ke atas. Gerah semakin menghuni tubuh. Pekerjaan pun belum selesai. Ia bukanlah Jungkook yang suka bermain-main dalam pekerjaan. Seperti saat ini, apa yang dilakukan bocah itu? Mewarnai preparat dengan potongan bangkai alien warna-warni. Mungkin jika diperbesar warnanya akan indah.

"Hyung" Jungkook memanggil kakaknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lensa mikroskop. "Menurutmu jika manusia bermutasi, akan menjadi apa?"

Jenissi mengerutkan dahinya. "Mutan? Hahh kau terlalu sering menonton film-film itu, adik kecil"

"Jika kau menjadi mutan, kau ingin memiliki kekuatan apa?"

"Haha aku pasti akan lebih senang jika bisa mengubah diriku menjadi makhluk yang aku inginkan. Jadi aku bisa menyamar menjadi tikus agar bisa keluar dari dunia ini" efek muak membuat Jenissi melantur.

Jungkook yang mendengar jawaban kakaknya barusan berguman pelan. Lalu mengganti kaca preparat dengan yang lain. "Kau tak ingin memiliki sayap atau apa?"

"Aku pasti akan terlihat aneh dimata manusia, Jungkook" menghela nafas. "Pulanglah, berhenti sekarang. Kau tidak akan kuat bekerja disini. Alien-alien ini telah memusingkan otakmu. Aku akan memutuskan kontrakmu dan mengantarmu pulang habis ini. Menonton saja di rumah sambil menungguku pulang-"

"Yah hyung benar. Ayo nonton bersama, kelanjutan X-Man sudah ada, kita tinggal membeli tiket"

"Bagus. Aku akan berbicara dengan Hoseok untuk membatalkan kontrakmu-"

Kkkrriieet.

Ceklek.

Jenissi menggulung lidahnya menyadari Hoseok masuk secara tiba-tiba. Sambil mendorong ranjang dengan sesuatu tertidur di balik selimut coklat itu. Bos nya itu berhenti, lalu menatap kakak-adik ini bergantian. "Ini pekerjaan yang sebenarnya"

Keduanya mendekat. Menatap jasad manusia yang terbungkus selimut disana. Bau darah masih begitu terasa di indera penciuman. Tubuh Jenissi mendadak bergetar. Merasakan tekanan kuat dalam batinnya. Melihat seringaian di wajah bos nya bagaikan badai akan segera datang.

Pandangan Hoseok lalu tertuju pada Jungkook. Pegawai barunya satu ini balas menatapnya datar. Ia memang tidak banyak ekspresi kecuali dengan kakaknya sendiri.

"Kemampuan bedahmu akan dinilai disini, dokter Jeon"

.

To be continue…

.

.

A/N: Ohayoouu mina-san~~

Kembali dan langsung updet ff berturut-turut :D maaf keterlambatan comeback sayaaa.

Btw benar, Jenissi itu membernya ToppDogg itu lohh temannya Kidoh yang temannya Jin /au ah/ Jenissi yang kawaiii saya jadiin kakaknya JK :v hoho ngawurnyaa.

Beberapa readers nanya lagih, iya saya masih SMA :v labilnyaa sampai lupa updet. Sekolahnya para preman pula. Yah mungkin aja ada yang masih satu lingkungan, saya sekolah di SMA Nasional Pati, swasta huhu. Cause sebelumnya dikeluarin dari sekolah Negeri ^^. /berandalnyaa/

Huhu sempet shock nonton konsepnya BTS yang sekarang. Nggak paham alurnya lagi :v itu maksudnya bangtan jadi apa? Iblis kah? Vampire kah? Apa sih? . tell me readerss~ Kenapa Bighit nggak kepikiran buat bangtan jadi ghoul ajahh? :v :v hhoho itu sih mau lo.

Oke deh, tapi aku suka MV nya penuh fantasy :D

Makasih reviewnya teman-teman sekalian~~~ Biar akrab statusnya teman ajah bukan hanya sekedar readers :D

Let's sharing together~ don't forget write your opinion about this fanfic~ and see you next chap~~

Sayonara~~~


End file.
